


《巴托洛米奧飼養手冊》

by Kowalsky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, 有玻璃渣自己小心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky
Summary: 你獲得了一隻巴托洛米奧的寵物小精靈，以下是他的習性和飼養注意事項。
Kudos: 3





	《巴托洛米奧飼養手冊》

名稱：巴托洛米奧

條目：寵物精靈屏障惡魔屬  
(此惡魔指寵物精靈中無法接觸大量水域的特殊能力種，西方宗教惡魔請參見：惡魔)  
雖然體型很像，但與咚塔塔一族爲不同種族，請勿混淆。。

出身於東海羅格鎮，中型寵物精靈，特殊能力爲可以變出無法被破壞的可變形屏障，說話有口音，在一開始被發現惡劣的性格和之後易哭的個性造成的反差下，人氣迅速提升，但熱潮過了之後卻出現大量棄養潮。

∆特徵  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
外觀：  
身高約3吋(不包含髮型)，綠髮，紅瞳，長犬齒和尖牙，身上有刺青，通常穿著毛領和長袖的酒紅色長外套，褲子是黃紅相間菱形格紋。

性格：  
不怕生，一般人一開始比較難獲取信任，對事物喜好表現明顯，很容易因為各種正面理由、尤其是草帽海賊團的事情哭泣，獲取信任之後偶爾還是會有傲嬌的情況出現。

∆照顧  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
生活環境：  
給予適中溫度和濕度的普通房間，內置一套床舖，還有可以大量放置收藏品的牆面和櫃子，剩下的他自己會打理好或是直接跟你要求。

喜好：  
草帽海賊團成員和其所有周邊，只要看到了都會帶回來展示，絕對不可以瞧不起或是未經允許碰觸，這會讓他大發雷霆，甚至開始破壞。

食性：  
特別喜愛吃粗點心，討厭蔬菜，主食沒有禁忌，但為了他的健康，請讓他攝取蔬菜以獲得適當的營養，點心也不可以給予過多，建議是當成獎勵或安慰。

習性：  
・有看到髒污會打掃的習慣，但不會使用任何化學清潔劑，所以請準備好材料讓他使用，如果你發現桌面的東西被屏障推放整齊或者擦得亮晶晶的，請不要吝嗇給他獎勵。

・會對其他種精靈推銷草帽海賊團並且組成後援會，所以如果看到家裡有不認識的精靈，請不要驚慌，適當的讓他們有自由活動空間是好事。

・如果遇到了草帽海賊團的任何一個精靈種類，有可能會激動到昏厥，這是正常現象請不用擔心，幫忙要簽名和照片之後馬上帶離現場即可。

∆健康  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
對於暈船沒有抵抗性，不要讓他搭上船隻則可以完全避免，基本身體狀況非常健康，正常照顧下幾乎不會有生病的狀況產生，但要小心會哭到脫水的狀況發生。

∆其他注意事項  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
・請勿讓他靠近任何跟玫瑰有關的產品或精靈種類，尤其是叫卡文迪許的精靈，這會讓他的心靈健康和數值降低，並且開始和對方吵架或打架，如果很不幸的遇到了或被纏上，可以直接拉開或是給予一點草帽海賊團的周邊或是喜歡的粗點心來讓他轉移注意力。

・如果發現找不到或是喚不回，可以尋找附近有沒有野生或是被飼養的貝拉米精靈，有很大的機率是巴托洛米奧自己跑去纏著對方不走，這時直接拉走是沒有用的，因為會連另一隻都被抓著帶走，建議使用草帽海賊團的周邊才能轉移注意力。

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
寵物精靈壽命相較於大型鸚鵡差不多，請確定你能好好照顧他一輩子。

===================================

「喂！...你從剛剛開始到底就在看什麼唄？」  
他坐在地上，把自己包在半圓形的透明屏障內，警戒的盯著你看。  
「反正你也會和之前那些傢伙一樣把我丟掉對唄！」

你剛從前陣子意外的悲傷走出來，想說這次也用領養的，你從網路上和前飼主接手了這隻寵物精靈，正在複習他的基本資料。

棄養的理由很多種，什麼搬家、不乖、拍照起來不好看都有，總之每次都是一次傷害、每一次都是一次不了解，眼前這隻據說已經被棄養兩次了，你是他第三個飼主，不知道他之前都過著什麼生活。

你站起來走去廚房，他一看到你有動作就馬上炸毛，屏障上都是刺，充滿攻擊性。

你咬著美味棒走出來，手上拿著精靈用的尺寸邊拆邊走出來，蹲下放在他前面。

「這個給你。」你對他說。

他狐疑的看著你的嘴裡咬著和包裝上一樣的東西，慢慢伸手過去之後用極快的速度解除保護拿進去，再把自己關起來。

他生澀地把包裝拆開，咬了一小口......再咬了更大一口咀嚼。

吞下去。

「............好吃.......」

然後他開心的把剩下的全部吃完，舔著手指跟包裝袋。  
「你之前沒有吃過嗎？」

他瞪著你。  
「如果你以為老子那麼容易被收買，去做夢唄！」  
他把包裝袋丟出來之後撇頭不理你，但屏障上面已經沒有刺了。

你拿了一隻舊馴鹿娃娃跟被子放在旁邊，看他不理你，你就決定去躺在旁邊的沙發上。

結果卻不小心睡著了。

「欸！......喂！！起床！！」  
你一張眼就看到他抓著娃娃在你眼前大喊，因為不知道名字所以只能粗魯的叫你“欸”。  
「你桌上照片裡的是誰唄？為什麼旁邊還有路飛前輩！」

你看了一下桌上，原本被你朝下放置的相框被立起來，表面似乎還被濕布擦拭過。

「那個啊...」  
你思考了一下要用什麼措辭比較好。  
「之前跟我一起住的精靈啦....」

「什麼？欸！讓我見他唄！！」  
他興奮的在你身上跳來跳去。  
「只剩照片了。」

他停下動作，好像知道為什麼你會有那些零食跟娃娃......他把自己擠在你跟沙發中間，看不出他臉上的表情。

「我是替代品唄？」  
「......我只是想要有人陪而已。」

他碎念了一陣子之後看起來很不情願的對你說  
「反正我剛好也沒地方去，就勉強陪你好了唄...不過如果你敢把我丟掉，你就試試看！我會讓你生不如死唄！」  
「好，一言爲定。」  
你伸出小拇指跟他打勾勾。

「欸...還有一件事唄。」  
他拉著你的衣角。  
「我還想吃剛剛那個...脆脆的。」

你戳著他的臉頰。  
「你能不能至少知道我叫什麼名字啊？」  
「老子想怎麼叫就怎麼叫唄，不要你管！」  
他沒有反抗。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 本來後面那一段應該是完全溫馨路線的，不過最近過的不太好了，就變成了這樣......  
> 吃我的玻璃渣啦(´・ω・`)


End file.
